


Nights of Nothing

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel Jones Remembers, Fluff, Late Night Baking, Late Night Conversations, OT3, Other, ezekiel bakes when he can't sleep and nobody can tell me otherwise, tiny traces of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: cassandra finds ezekiel in the kitchen, curled up next to the oven. the lights are off, the dim yellow shine the oven gives off the only thing outlining his figure. cassandra takes note of the soft hum the appliance is giving off and shakes her head fondly. she could smell the sugar and chocolate from upstairs.or the one where ezekiel bakes and thinks too much.





	Nights of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azure_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/gifts).



> so this was an impulse work, not gonna lie. i started this about an hour or so ago and just need to post it. i'll go back and fix the whole lowercase thing if anybody wants me to.  
> also im gonna gift this to [bri](http://briishere.tumblr.com/) because i thought of them while writing this :3  
> enjoy!

cassandra finds ezekiel in the kitchen, curled up next to the oven. the lights are off, the dim yellow shine the oven gives off the only thing outlining his figure. cassandra takes note of the soft hum the appliance is giving off and shakes her head fondly. she could smell the sugar and chocolate from upstairs.    
  
“hey,” she says softly, stopping a few steps away from her boyfriend. she wraps her arms around her middle, pulling her cardigan tighter.  
  
she barely sees ezekiel lifting his head, the oven illuminating his hand’s journey to switch on the lights above the stove. The old bulbs barely do enough to light up the mess around ezekiel. cassandra smiles at the bowls and flour that surround the stove.  
  
“what are you doing up?” ezekiel asks, not moving from his position on the floor. he shifts slightly, legs crossing and back resting more comfortably against the cupboard behind him. cassandra moves closer and sits down, bumping her shoulder against his.   
  
“the smell of baked goods and your head smoking woke me up,” she answeres, eyes searching ezekiel’s face. a smile appears on it and cassandra relaxes slightly, worries still circulating her brain.  
  
“i’m fine,” ezekiel says after a few seconds of silence, turning his head to look at cassandra. “just…” he briefly glances at the oven, the red timer above it at four minutes 28-27 seconds, “just couldn’t sleep.”   
  
cassandra looks at the clock numbers in the upper right corner of the timer, the small “3:51 am” making her sigh.    
  
“are you remembering stuff?” it’s too early to pretend like she or jacob haven’t noticed ezekiel’s late night-early morning baking habit, and they’ve known their partner for too long to not see the faraway look he carries whenever they find him like this.  
  
ezekiel doesn’t answer, hands coming up to pick at his skin as his eyes stare into the darkness of the dining room. cassandra watches carefully for any signs of discomfort before she rests her head on his shoulder. ezekiel slumps ever so slightly and leans his head against hers. his right hand shakes and he balls it into a fist, the tension going through his arm in a flash.   
  
cassandra swallows and slowly reaches out, mindful of any negative reaction, until her fingertips touch ezekiel’s fist. “i’m here,” she whispers, letting her mind quieten down as she draws circles into ezekiel’s skin. “jake is just upstairs, snoring again.” she can feel ezekiel’s smile against her hair and she smiles too. “eve is off on a hike with flynn, probably having the time of her life right now.”    
  
she shifts her head just a fraction to press her lips against ezekiel’s chin. “everyone’s here.”    
  
the oven timer beeps and ezekiel flinches. cassandra straightens up and scoots over to the left to give ezekiel room as he gets up and grabs the werewolf mittens jacob had bought him. cassandra giggles at the eyeroll ezekiel throws at them before he opens the stove. the smell of cookies fills the room and cassandra inhales deeply.  
  
ezekiel’s baking is out of this world. jacob and her had decided the very first time they had gotten to taste it. christmas has managed to become even higher on cassandra’s list of favourite holidays with ezekiel’s beautiful sugar cookies. of course it has always been number one but the baking adds a whole other level in her opinion.  
  
ezekiel carefully pulls out the tray full of cookies and quickly places a second tray, that had been resting on the stove up until now, into the oven. cassandra pushes herself up off the floor and moves to inspect the cookies over ezekiel’s shoulder.   
  
“yum,” she mumbles, voice muffled slightly by ezekiel’s shirt. ezekiel nods.    
  
“came out nice,” he says absentmindedly as he pokes one with a fork.    
  
“as always.”    
  
ezekiel turns around and wraps his arms around cassandra, pulling her into a hug. cassandra closes her eyes and buries her face entirely in ezekiel’s neck. the smell of fresh cookies and flour along with traces of cologne surrounds them and she smiles, fingers gently running up and down ezekiel’s back.  
  
“i smell cookies,” comes a groggy voice from the dining room and cassandra pulls back with a grin.   
  
“i knew you’d wake up, too,” she says excitedly and presses a quick kiss to ezekiel’s lips before turning to face jacob, who is standing on the threshold of the kitchen and rubbing his eyes with a yawn.  
  
jacob gives off a grumble and moves closer to them, hands reaching out. “no hug without me,” he says and joins them, his arms tight as he kisses ezekiel’s cheek.   
  
“always so entitled,” ezekiel teases and cassandra laughs at the look of mock offense on jacob’s face.    
  
silence settles on them after, the low hum of the oven and lights the only sounds as they sink into each other just for this moment, enjoying the warmth the others give to them.    
  
“we should get a dog,” ezekiel then says, his right hand hidden in cassandra’s cardigan and his left playing with jacob’s shirt.   
  
“a dog?” jacob asks slowly. cassandra tilts her head to catch ezekiel’s eyes, the light they know from him back as he nods.   
  
“yeah. a wee pup from a shelter would fit in here, i think.”    
  
“i’d love a dog,” cassandra answers and ezekiel’s face lights up. they look at jacob with expectant eyes and watch as he starts grinning.    
  
“imagine a dog running around here,” he says, “one hell of an addition to this mess.”    
  
“i knew you’d never say no,” ezekiel says and hugs the two of them tighter, kissing them both with a wide grin on his face.    
  
“to be fair,” jacob starts, fixing ezekiel with a half-hearted glare, “it’s very hard to refuse you when there’s chocolate chip cookies right behind you.”    
  
ezekiel laughs and playfully shoves at jacob. “shove off, cowboy. you know you can’t resist me.”    
  
“i’m very tired,” jacob weakly speaks up but the adoring smile on his face contradicts him as he leans against cassandra.    
  
“i’m sure a bite of this will wake you right up,” ezekiel counters and carefully grabs three cookies from the tray. jacob and cassandra open their palms and ezekiel drops the still warm cookies into their hands.    
  
cassandra revels in the taste of it, the melted chocolate coating her tongue. jacob gives off a moan next to her and ezekiel smirks, crumbs stuck to his lip. the kitchen seems to expand with a light only the three of them can feel and as jacob rolls his eyes and steals a kiss from the thief, cassandra knows that they will conquer any nights like these.   
  
with her boyfriends and that future dog, this house will never seem as cold as their memories want it to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> come and visit me on my jassekiel [tumblr](https://sliceofheavenofmine.tumblr.com/) to yell about the cute. (still working on that blog so hop in and help me build it by leaving prompts if you wanna :D)


End file.
